Sakura's surrender
by Naberrie93
Summary: Fanfiction basado en los acontemientos de los capítulos 483 y 484 del manga de Naruto.


**_Sakura's Surrender_**

**_Oneshot, dizque angst, hecho para el concurso del FC SasuSaku de Naruto Uchiha._**

* * *

En mi madre y mi padre encuentro orgullo e incluso indagación; en Tsunade-shishou hay expectativa y exigencia; en Kakashi hay descuido, como quién no quiere la cosa y en Naruto está ese compañerismo y amistad incesante. Pero mi favorita, como todos mis favoritos del mundo, es la de Sasuke.

Es de ese tipo de mirada, que no llega a ser completamente mirada. Cómo ese segundo vistazo al libro cuando algo no concuerda y verificas que no haya error en el escrito. Él siempre me ha mirado cómo si comprobara, asegurándose de algo que yo no sé que és. Vaticinando, que paso daría a continuación, y en qué dirección; o que tontería le seguiría a la otra en la competencia de tonterías que se llevaba a cabo en mi boca en aquellos mis días mediocres en el equipo siete. Entonces recogía la cabeza y alzaba la nariz respingada con arrogancia asegurándose que no, que cómo siempre, no tenía margen de error.

Nada de él escapaba a mi vista. Y ni hablar de sus pleitos con Naruto. Yo no me perdía esos rituales de despedida, que aunque no estaba yo, los disfrutaba exactamente porque no estaba yo, por lo tanto no me perdía lo que pasaba después. Y ahí estaban discutiendo, como siempre, y comenzaba: coscorrón merecido a Naruto, la pose autosuficiente fingiendo demencia con las manos en los bolsillos y soltaba el eterno apodo: dobe. Todo hecho con la carita arrogante. Entonces pasaba, media vuelta y yo ya estaba perdida. Era la antesala perfecta a la sonrisa perfecta, porque al labio superior le daba miedito separarse de su compañero inferior, y temblaba cuando lo hacía, sólo un poquito. Imperceptible para aquellos que ven sin mirar. Entonces yo babeaba. Realmente babeaba. Y venía el momento más esperado de mis aquellos días en el equipo siete porque allí estaba: la mirada de Sasuke. Yo sabía que Sasuke verificaría, comprobando que sí, que lo había estado observando. Y yo le sonreía cómo tonta, aún si él nunca me correspondió esa sonrisa. Entonces, cómo ya les dije, recogía la cabeza y alzaba la nariz con arrogancia. Cómo ahora.

Esta vez no esperaba la caminata que secundaba al momento perfecto de la sonrisa perfecta, es más, ni siquiera la hubo. Me estaba retando, desafiando la explicación de un porqué que a duras penas salía de mi boca. Y yo temblaba, temiendo que esos ojos que son la combinación de todos los colores del mundo descubrieran mi engaño.

Afortunadamente el siempre supo que yo lo había amado. Así que no habría problema. Sasuke me aceptaría y tendría mi oportunidad de enmendar los errores y más que nada, salvarlo de todo lo que se había convertido. – ¿Y tú sabes lo que quiero hacer?– me preguntó. Me hablaba más de lo que alguna vez hizo en un día de aquellos mis días felices en Konoha y más de lo que yo quería escucharle. Su voz era recordatorio, de que más allá del tiempo y de lo que el tiempo hace con nosotros, seguía siendo él mismo. Él mismo niño, el mismo chico, el mismo hombre.

– Destruir Konoha – decía –. Ésa es mi meta.

Nunca pensé escucharlo de sus labios. Antes yo hubiera dado todo por él. Traicionar la aldea, abandonar a mis amigos, dejar mi carrera y olvidar mi nombre. Nada de eso importaba, nunca importó comparado con él_. _Pero no, no con éste Sasuke de ojos sangrantes. A éste que le podía mentirle sin sentirme inmundicia.

–Mátala y aceptaré tu oferta– dijo despectivamente señalando el cuerpo inerte de una joven en el suelo. Era cómo si estuviera jugando, poniendo a prueba toda capacidad de asombro y desencanto para demostrar, que no, que no quedaba nada del antiguo Sasuke-kun.

– ¿Quién es ella?

– Un miembro de mi organización Hawk, cómo puedes ver me es inútil ahora.

Ninguna de sus frases salía de mi cabeza, confirmando lo que profusamente aún me negaba a creer. Las hojas del árbol comenzaron a caer, a la misma cadencia de los pedazos de mi corazón. Cayendo cómo la realidad lo acababa de hacer conmigo, recordándome cruelmente lo que vine a hacer, y a la vez, dándome fuerzas para hacerlo.

Tres pasos, dos pasos, uno más y todo acababa. Él hablaba y yo intentaba responderle a duras penas. Si le apuñalaba ahora, todo se terminaría. Adiós a la mirada de todos los colores del mundo. Entonces por ese estúpido pensamiento que duro una fracción de segundo pasó algo que nunca imaginé. Algo que me jure a mi misma que jamás diría en voz alta porque diablos maldita sea, eso nunca debió haber pasado. Ni lo uno ni lo otro. No debió hacerlo así cómo Kakashi nunca debió llegar. Esto estaba mal, yo estaba mal.

–Intentabas matar a Sasuke tú sola, ¿no es así Sakura?

Y agache la cabeza. Sabiendo que Sasuke verificaría, comprobando que sí, que le había mentido. Sé que nunca seré rival para Sasuke, nunca. Pero estaba convencida que tenía que hacer algo, asumir la carga. Por el bien del equipo 7. No fue culpa de nadie nuestro fracaso, las circunstancias siempre jugaron en contra.

Kakashi-sensei trató de usar las palabras pero en su lugar recibió burlas. Y de pronto calló las risas. Y pidió eso que le fue arrebatado. Entonces dio a conocer lo que el odio había hecho con el hombre. Desmorono todo lo que alguna vez me permitió conocerle. Haciendo un nuevo Sasuke deshaciendo fácilmente lo que al viejo Sasuke le había costado tanto forjar: sus lazos.

–Encárgate de esta chica y trata de estabilizarla hasta que pueda hablar, aún estamos a tiempo–. Me habló–. Debe tener mucha información de nuestro enemigo.

– Pero ¿y usted sensei?

– Sakura llévate a la chica y vete de aquí–. Entonces una sonrisa que ya había visto antes–. Yo veo esta situación con la misma determinación que tú, después de todo, este es mi trabajo.

_«Un ninja nunca muestra los sentimientos, da igual en que circunstancias. Los sentimientos son una debilidad que sólo nublan la mente y debilitan el sentido del deber_». Con ese pensamiento me marché. Era el principio que jamás cumplí en mi vida ninja. Realmente traté de llevar a cabo el principio número 25 de conducta ninja. Pero fallé, al igual que en aquel puente.

¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo esta tan mal, por qué el sensei, por qué Sasuke? ¡¿Por qué jamás he podido...? Pensaba en eso que por Dios Santo jamás diría ni siquiera en mi mente. Y lloraba, temblaba. Lloraba de incapacidad y por incapacidad. Lo dejé salir todo, al diablo el principio número 25 y lo que sea que quería decirme esa chica; de ese momento en adelante ya nada me importaba…

Sentí aquella energía oscura que me sacó de mi soliloquio mental. Somos ninjas. El trabajo de Kakashi también era mi trabajo. Debía reponerme y actuar como tal. Entonces la chica me volvió a hablar:

–Sasuke no es el mismo que solía conocer.

No. Definitivamente ya no era el mismo. Si es o no Sasuke, yo aprendí a amar a todos los Sasukes. Me dieron ganas de decirle. Por eso debo hacerlo. Por él. Y me marché de allí. Lo vi y no estaba en guardia. La chica me pregunto algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Era ahora o nunca. Le hice daño a Naruto y no haría lo mismo con el sensei. Si él estaba allí era por mi culpa. Culpa de todas las decisiones erróneas que había tomado.

Desde el momento que ideé mi plan supe que no podía mirarlo a los ojos. De espaldas era mejor. Entonces maldije, porque allí estaban, los infaltables recuerdos. Uno a uno. El Sasuke de la academia que no vi hasta que los mechones que cubrían mi frente me lo permitieron; el Sasuke que acompañaba todo el día de todos los días en aquellos los días felices del equipo 7; el Sasuke que se marchó de la villa llevándose todo de mí; el Sasuke que agradeció mi amor...

Sasuke-kun yo realmente creí, creí que podía hacerlo. Entonces supe que voltearías. Y verificaría que sí, que te había fallado. Y yo no me atrevería a mirarte. Sabía que esta vez no habría carita arrogante ni nariz respingada. Que en su lugar están aquellos ojos arrebatadores de mi shishou cuando su experimento no tiene la reacción esperada. Entonces supe lo que venía a continuación. Lo mismo que hago yo cuando el crucigrama no tiene concordancia de principio a fin. Tomar el papel, arrugarlo y echarlo a la basura.

Eso hacías conmigo, ¿no es así Sasuke-kun?

Y llegó Naruto cómo una epifanía. El héroe, el dueño del pedestal de oro. Entonces supe que Kakashi y yo de ese momento en adelante no existiríamos más y jamás. Eran los dos, siempre fueron los dos. Algo había quedado claro, y era que, entre Sasuke y yo quedaban muros invisibles. A Sasuke le amo tanto que si no fuera porque sé que es idolatría me postraría ante él adorándole como si fuera una divinidad, pero al igual que las divinidades, hay que tenerles fe. Creer en ellas. Y yo creería en Sasuke y también en Naruto. Siempre en ellos dos.

* * *

Espero que al final de todo, no me haya quedado tan coloquial ¡pero es culpa de la literatura venezolana del siglo XX! Ufff, me he tardado en subir esto pero es que no sabía cuál de las historias subir. Tenía una idea pero la deseche por el bizarro final que le invente, entonces decidí plasmar la realidad que sentí de Sakura en estos dos importantísimos capitulos del manga Narutiense. Sakura y sus sentimientos, no son nada fáciles señores.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y más gracias aún, si le dan al botón de abajo.


End file.
